


Dolls and Dome Town

by HamToasT



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a mix of my personal hcs, Akira likes dolls, Amusement Parks, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, For the most part, Gift Giving, Internal Monologue, Makoto reads manga, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, and i mixed in some stuff with canon there too, including shoujo, she's also extremely insecure and in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamToasT/pseuds/HamToasT
Summary: After a stressful last mission that ended in Futaba's palace collapsing, the Phantom Thieves are forced into a waiting game and Akira decides to take his hardworking strategist on a day of relaxation to Dome Town. Thoughts about each other are explored on their "not date".
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Dolls and Dome Town

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a couple things  
> 1) i'm pretty rusty and just decided to lay out a ton of feelings here, so this is like hella directionless and wordy. 2) i changed a lot of stuff in the plot here. instead of Akihabara only being available when Futaba's confidant opens, it's available far before that. also a tiny change i'll mention in the bottom. some original scenes, a few changes to the dialogue on the date this was based on, all that. 3) italics mean flashback. 
> 
> hope you enjoy

“Wow, this place has everything.” Makoto stated, her eyes roaming around the amusement park Akira had brought her in Dome Town. The loud, rambunctious sounds of joyous music and the rush of the speed of the rides with people screaming in delight, making it an almost overwhelming atmosphere alone. “You can eat, go on rides, stay the night…” Makoto’s cheeks flush slightly at the last one, as she turned her head towards the most overwhelming sight in the whole theme park. “No matter if you’re a man or woman, young or old, coming here must be a supreme stress relief… I can understand why so many people choose to come here now.”

Akira offered an easy smile and wink, darkening the crimson found on Makoto’s face just a bit more. “You can see why I decided to take you here. You could… use a little stress relief,” Akira says, his arm wrapping itself around the young woman’s shoulder, both his comment and action causing her embarrassment to fire up even more.

_Stop being such a wreck. This is normal between friends,_ Makoto chastised herself. Still, she detected a bit of concern in Akira’s voice when he had said that, and Makoto can’t help but find their leader’s care for the wellbeing of her – and her teammates’—admirable.

Especially in between the whole Medjed situation where the Phantom Thieves have been being crushed by the burden of people relying on them and Futaba in a coma… Eiko… her sister and her…

It was hard not to be very stressed, so Makoto couldn’t find it within her to retort to Akira’s statement.

Makoto snapped back into reality when Akira nodded towards the rollercoaster in the middle of the park. “Let’s go ride somethin’,” Akira turned his head back to his companion and having calmed down, Makoto found herself humming in approval. A rollercoaster. She’s never been on one, embarrassingly enough for her age. This should be fun.

“I agree,” she says nodding to the ride as well, “that’s the essential experience of coming here, so it’s a great start.” Akira smiled again, leading Makoto to the back of the line, his arm sliding off her shoulders and Makoto felt her stomach drop a bit with disappointment, yet walked to match his pace by his side anyway. Until she suddenly stopped and Akira, having walked a few steps forward before realizing, turned back. Makoto tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, unsure how to approach this, and Akira merely cocked his head in question.

“Is there somethin’ wrong?” Akira asks, and his light accent slipping out amuses Makoto and reminds her that Akira isn’t even from Tokyo, and yet knows more locations and popular hang outs than she does. But it’s a nice distraction from the very embarrassing realization she came to. _It’s cute._

_Don’t bother. It would just make things really awkward. You have already made things strange between you._

Willing herself to not be red in the face yet again and clearing her voice, Makoto strived to not to look Akira directly in the face yet, or else she might lose all will. “It’s just… I’m actually a little nervous.” The will is slipping and she bows her head to hide it. “From other people’s perspective, this could be called a… date, could it not?”

Makoto looks back up to see Akira’s eyes widened in surprise behind his glasses, looking caught off guard himself. What an odd sight, seeing him so speechless as he rubs his neck and looks away from her too. Makoto smiles at her own ridiculousness.

Clearly it wasn’t his intention in the slightest, so she must have been overthinking it. She’s been reading far too many shoujo romance manga these days. _That’s comforting,_ she tries to convince herself.

“I mean, if you want—“

“Never mind,” Makoto cuts Akira off. Smiling and gripping the straps of her bag, she walks towards the line to the rollercoaster, casting a glance over her shoulder at the boy still glued to his spot. “Come on, let’s go have some fun.” Akira, surprised by the interruption and Makoto’s sudden eagerness, simply followed the girl. It seemed he wanted to say something, but Makoto felt herself internally sigh in relief and disappointment for him staying quiet. She couldn’t quite see beyond the glint of his glasses, but maybe he’s glad she had dropped it as well.

~~~

_The Phantom Thieves, desperate to find anything to help them go up against the cyber terrorist group, Medjed, had found themselves in the home of Akira’s guardian for his probation, Sojiro Sakura, in hopes of finding information about the ever elusive Futaba Sakura. The same girl Makoto had rationalized to be the person behind the name Alibaba, who had requested the girl’s change of heart. And seeing no other options, the Phantom Thieves decided to go see if Makoto’s hypothesis was correct._

_However as the weather worsened outside of the building as lightning flashed and thunder roared, the house was dark and the frightened screams of many filled the air, the teens decided to hastily get out of the house they were trespassing onto anyway. Before Akira could turn on his heel, he noticed their new teammate still frozen in her place, and asking them what was wrong resulted in words he could never forget._

_“Um, forgive me if this strange but… c-can I hold your hand?”_

_Nyctophobia. An irrational fear of the dark that is actually a lot more common within teens and adults than one would think. Akira internally repeated the fact he had read in an article about fears and phobias when trying to learn about understanding people and their anxieties and causes of such. The repeat of the small bit of information distracted him from the immense heat he felt in his face when he felt Makoto’s grip on his arm tighten as another loud sound filed the air and he heard Makoto’s frantic questions to no one._

_Truth be told, he had never guessed Makoto to have such a phobia, seeing as she has always kept herself so strong and self-reliant when traversing the dark corridors of Mementos as Queen, brutally attacking shadows with her fists and own Persona, Akira had assumed her to be as brave as a knight, scared of nothing in her way. However, seeing her crumble to the floor had made him realize that perhaps Makoto had only felt safer within Mementos because of Johanna and her weaponry, and that her fearless act was just another mask like her iron visor. In the real world, she was as vulnerable as anyone else, especially in the suffocating dark, and that without Johanna, she would have another safety net to keep her steady. Said rock just… happened to be Akira, at this moment. He shouldn’t think so deeply about it, but it he couldn’t help the swell of pride._

_It was unexpected, but the idea that Makoto had been keeping her fear in check to be reliable in the Metaverse had only increased the boy’s admiration for the team’s strategist. Admiration that’s mixed with several different emotions, such as surprise and maybe slight fear, at once as Akira and Makoto turned to the petrifying bespectacled figure behind them (who turned out to be Futaba herself)._

_One thing leads to another and the next thing Akira knows is that he has Makoto clinging to his leg, begging for her sister, while his guardian shone a light on them. And as try as he might to appear aloof, he silently begged for the dark to envelop them again to hide the redness, and slight traces of smugness, of his face over the whole situation._

_“Don’t.” That was all Makoto could say as she and Akira trailed behind Sojiro on their way back to Leblanc, with the rest of the team following. She’s calmed down and clearly more eager to know about the Sakura family’s situation, but she’s embarrassed about the entire event that took place and Akira couldn’t help but smile._

~~~

“You know,” Akira says, settling down on his seat on the ride, smirking at the brunette fidgeting nervously in her seat right beside him, “you can hold onto me here too if you want.” Her ruby eyes narrowed and she glared at him briefly, causing him to chuckle.

It was many days ago when the incident Akira was referencing had happened and the memory is still stuck in the boy’s head, in a never ending loop, catching him thinking about his teammate in a certain way that he has considered before, but simply increased tenfold since.

He enjoys being Makoto’s safety net.

But Makoto only rolled her eyes, but the twitch in her lips betraying the slight amusement and Akira felt his muscles relax and gave an exhale out of his nose. At least he knows he’s not crossing any boundaries by teasing and that the awkwardness from the previous interaction was dispelled. As the rollercoaster’s seatbelt lowered and secured Akira and Makoto into safety, and the car begins a _very_ high uphill climb, Akira can feel his own palms sweating and his own nervousness begin to rise as well the higher it goes.

Just as he expected, it was easier to be brave in the Metaverse, with Personas and healing spells and grappling hooks.

Staring down at the low dip of the coaster, Akira instantly gripped onto his friend’s hand. It gripped back, just as tightly, and a familiar feeling spreads all over Akira as he remembers that familiar hold.

And then the fall comes. Screams are ripped out of many of the passenger’s throats, including Akira and Makoto’s, but they didn’t let go.

~~~

“I never knew rollercoasters were that amazing…!” Makoto breathed out, her knees wobbling as she followed Akira out of the ride’s exit. Her knees shook and she a bit dizzy, but the rush of adrenaline still pumped through her blood. The thrill still excites her and sends an enjoyable feeling throughout her body even after they had gotten off. She’d said so earlier, but she can see why people enjoy these places so much.

“My knees are still shaking… I can’t quite put it into words, but I think I understand the appeal of thrill rides now. I do wonder why anyone thought of making such a scary attraction in the first place though…”

“I guess people just like a good scare,” Akira shrugs, stopping after they had gotten enough distance from the ride. It appears to be the same place their earlier conversation took place. “Like horror movies. It gets people excited.”

Makoto grimaces at the thought of horror movies, with serial murderers and vengeful spirits, the audience encapsulated by the dark. Makoto could see the appeal of thrill rides but not that. “People sure are bizarre,” she said plainly and Akira laughs again, but ultimately agreed.

Akira, once again was smiling at her, but a tiny bit wider and she could tell he was still reeling from the excitement as well. She and Akira had held hands throughout the entire course of the ride. If Makoto didn’t know any better, she would assume Akira was just as scared as she was, seeing as he hadn’t let go in the slightest until it was over. If anything, he seemed to be holding onto her tighter, even as they threw their hands up (against Makoto’s better judgment, really) and joyful screams erupted from their throats.

That sent enjoyable feeling throughout her body as well.

The wind had really done a number on Akira’s hair, messing it up more than it already was before. As the boy tried to quickly pat down his untamed curls, Makoto wondered how it would be like to have her own hands running through his hair, with Akira’s goofy smile that Makoto has grown to find just as charming as his Joker grin and smirk, their faces inches—

_Stop._

With her knees weak, face slightly red both from the excitement and intrusive thought, and throat slightly sore, Makoto announced she needs to find a rest room and that she’ll be getting a drink and Akira informs her he would wait for her. Makoto quickly made her way to find a booth that served any refreshments.

Again, the shoujo romance manga has gotten into her head. She wonders if Akira pretending to be her boyfriend in Eiko’s case was also a cruel trick of some higher being to mirror those ridiculous plotlines she’s read in her free time ever since she had started picking up new interests on her own now that she’s been trying to get her head out of her studies all the time.

Even if it was for a far more important cause to her than any of the wacky scenarios found in the stories, a rather secluded and selfish part of her did small flips at the idea of her and Akira being a hypothetical couple. It’s not what she truly wishes to gain, Eiko’s safety is what matters the most, but it’s a pleasant idea.

After purchasing two bottles of water from a booth and turning on her heel, something from another booth across her had caught her eye and Makoto felt herself drawn to it.

~~~

_“You have quite the collection,” Makoto states, looking around Akira’s room. Makoto had asked Akira a few days prior if he and Morgana could teach her how to create lock picks, saying she would like to do more work to aid in their infiltration among palaces. Akira had been hesitant, telling her she had already done so much but Makoto still insisted. He agreed, asked Makoto to come to his room if she’s free and thus here they are. With Morgana missing however. Akira said that their non-feline teammate had wanted to give them “privacy” and Makoto blushed at the implication, forcing herself to look at anywhere but Akira. The room itself wasn’t much, it was rather spacious but there were plenty of boxes and other unused equipment from Boss’s old possessions all piled up onto one side. The floors creaked a tiny bit and it was only a little stuffy, but it was clean and nice place._

_What Akira had done to the place is rather intriguing, however._

_Glowing star stickers are glued to the support beams above them, and there was a poster of an idol girl, who Makoto had seen a few times before but wasn’t entirely familiar of, glued on the wall to the side next to a very well taken care of, tall, leaf plant. The shelf next to Akira’s futon was dusted clean and hosted a few artifacts Akira said came from his confidants as gifts._

_“Memories,” he said, looking at them with a hint of fondness, reminding him of the time he spent in Tokyo outside of his criminal double life in the confusing world of cognition and distorted desires, and simply as Akira trying to make the most of his probation with friends. It made Makoto guilty, seeing as she hasn’t given Akira a gift of her own yet, and Akira had certainly taken her to a few places he knew of before. She wonders why the thought of giving him a gift hadn’t crossed her mind before and if she was being so selfish, only focusing on her goal to broaden her horizons to not consider giving him anything beyond a simple thank you. While she’s certain Akira doesn’t mind, and hoped he enjoys spending time with her as much as she does with him without a souvenir, she still feels as if she’s not doing enough, especially compared to his odd yet charming collection at the shelf seemingly staring at her at the face._

_Tearing her eyes away from the shelf, she brought them to the desktop where they would be working on the lock picks, when something else caught her attention and made her feet move towards the desk to take a closer look._

_“Dolls?” Makoto asked, turning her head to look at Akira over her shoulder, her curiosity piqued. On the top of the desk resided a few small dolls. Jack Frost doll (Makoto wondered if it was because of the Metaverse being part of the collective mind, that people had created the Jackfrost as a persona, or if it was the other way around…?), a Big Bang Burger special edition doll, a strange, smaller doll with sharp teeth with a label that says “Lexy”, a doll of a round, bear-like creature with one half black and the other white, a Black Frost, an odd looking sheep and a doll of the giraffe that Makoto had spot on the labels of the snack Yusuke often eats. All found on top of Akira’s private workshop._

_Akira shrugs. “I like dolls.” He says simply, pulling a chair out and approaching towards her. “Found ‘em in some crane games in Akihabara when Ryuji took me to a few arcades there and decided to have my own collection in Tokyo.” Akira explains and Makoto nods. She can’t judge, she has a far more vast collection of Buchimaru-kun in her own room, not limited to dolls. Yes, it’s for sentimental value from her childhood but she always feared people would view it as childish if they saw. She’s very glad to see their leader was the same, and that they had another thing in common. And Akira isn’t even the slightest bit embarrassed. Makoto admires that. Akira tells her they’re far more satisfying to win rather than buy._

_Smiling, Makoto sat down on the seat Akira had pulled out and gestured for her to seat on, in an ever gentlemanly fashion. Taking a seat at her side, the two bristled at just how close they were to each other, but as Akira began instructing his teammate, they could hardly notice how they have drawn into each other, only apologizing when their arms bumped against each other._

~~~

Makoto held the baseball in her hand, her eyes set towards the bottles stacked together. 100 points. Hopefully this won’t take too long, Akira must already be tired of waiting for her, but Makoto was determined to get the prize.

She knows Akira enjoys baseball, remembering how he told her about spending far too much time in the batting cages.

With a deep breath and her arm clutching the ball, she drew it back and released.

~~~.

Akira waited, becoming slightly bit restless. It’s been a short while since Makoto had gone to the restroom and claimed to buy a drink and she still hasn’t return. Akira was worried that something had happened to Makoto and was in danger. Though, he did somewhat doubt that. Makoto was a martial artist, and though she may be more confident in the Metaverse, he’s certain that as long as it’s not in the dark, she’s still strong enough to hold her own.

There was always a possibility she left, but Akira has far more faith in Makoto that she would be polite enough to tell him she would be leaving before doing so.

It didn’t stop the sinking feeling in his stomach the longer he waited though.

Akira pushed his glasses up his nose and fished out his phone, scrolling through the contacts on his phone, hoping to call Makoto when he heard a voice call out to him. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw Makoto walking towards him, two water bottles in hand, and a very big paper bag resting by the straps on the crook of her elbow.

“I’m so sorry that took a while,” Makoto said, reaching one of the bottles to Akira, which he graciously accepted to take a swig from. “Something caught my eye and it took a bit of work, but…” Makoto trailed off, her eyes glancing at the paper bag. Akira’s eyes glance towards the paper bag as well and before he could ask, Makoto had slid off the straps and was reaching it towards him as well. This time, Akira, more carefully, took it from her hand and opened it to peer inside. He gasped in a small breath of surprise at the sight.

It was a doll. A really big, cyan colored, cat doll dressed in a purple baseball uniform of a team he recognizes. Big, brown beady eyes stared at him happily. Akira felt his face grin back. Not in the usual mischievous way he usually would when being Joker, but more of the goofy smiles Makoto would catch from time to time, only wider than he believes he’s done for quite a while.

“I saw a game offering these dolls as prizes,” Makoto started to explain, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears as she shifted in her place nervously, worrying her lip when Akira glanced back at her with a questioning look. “They gave me this as a souvenir. I don’t really know much about baseball to be honest. I know you mentioned before that you enjoy the sport.” _And that I liked dolls,_ Akira added in his head, but he continued to listen, his heart skipping a beat at Makoto remembering the off handed comment he mentioned before. “So, here. You can have it.”

Makoto spoke formally, like she was merely handing off an important document to a fellow student. But it didn’t matter, because Akira, who would always have a witty or sassy or funny reply when needed, was no magician with words in this moment either. For once, the silver-tongued Joker was the one rendered speechless by the thoughtful act. Makoto didn’t even buy the gift, _she won it._ His face must be burning. Usually it’s in reverse, but this is where Akira realizes that Makoto is far beyond his game, and isn’t the slightest bit aware of it.

Akira must’ve been silent for too long because he saw Makoto’s face twist to nervousness, so he forced his mouth to smirk. “You know, it’s usually the guy who wins the prize for the girl in movies,” he says. He would know, he spent hours watching those movies to improve his charm, and yet here they are. Makoto looks confused for a second and right as she realized, Akira chuckled, “Thank you. I truly appreciate this, Makoto.”  
  


Sensing his gratitude, Makoto relaxes and her lips move upward in relief. _So cute._ “You’re welcome. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.” She’s trying to play it cool but Akira can read through that. You don’t just spend effort attempting to win someone a prize. Moving closer towards her and taking her hand himself, the bag containing the doll clutching the other, he begin to walk again. There was still more to see here before they head home.

“I wish I could have seen you play to win, though. I bet it was fun,” Akira says, glancing at her, seeing her shake her surprised expression away.

“Well, maybe next time.” Makoto states, looking content with herself. Akira hummed, hoping that that “next time” would be of a different relationship than they hold now.

~~~

Makoto was sitting on her work desk, finishing going over a few notes and practice exams, when her phone chimes besides her mug of tea. Seeing a message from Akira on the preview, she opened the messages, wondering if it was important or just an update from her “study partner.” She blushes at the term. The universe was definitely playing a shoujo trick on them, but she hardly minds now.

**Akira:** hey makoto, check this out

**Akira:** me and futaba went to akihabara today because she wanted to get a game and i saw this guy in the crane game i always do and

Akira sent a few photos. Makoto’s eyes widened as she saw a small Bucchimaru-kun doll, a surprised noise at the fact Akira had managed to get one of her childhood mascot. And she thought those had been discontinued these days, but she smiled at the fact they hadn’t been completely forgotten. If she had continued to be excited about that, she wouldn’t have noticed the fact the Bucchimaru had been perched atop of the GiNyant doll she gave him back in their Dome Town “not date” just a week before they had gotten together. Makoto smiled fondly, and she had been so worried about him not liking her back then, but Akira told her she stole his heart even before that. In another photo, Morgana had joined the two dolls, looking very much in a “he put me up to this” expression. Makoto allowed herself to snicker at his expense.

**Akira:** they’re friends

**Makoto:** How adorable. I’m surprised you’re able to find a Bucchimaru-kun doll at a crane game. Please, take care of them.

**Akira:** i will

**Akira:** mona’s kind of mad though, probably because he knows he won’t be the only cat i’m taking back to my home town

**Makoto:** Oh right. I forgot… you’ll be leaving by the end of your probation.

**Makoto:** And summer vacation is almost over… soon the year will be too...

**Akira:** hey, there’s still time. we’re going to make the most of it

**Makoto:** I suppose you’re right. Sorry, it’s just that I’m going to miss you.

**Akira:** i’ll miss you too, that’s why it’s these two that i’m taking back with me

**Akira:** they remind me of you

**Makoto:** Oh stop.

Makoto felt her cheeks flush. Akira really is quite good with words. And after reading that, she’s confident her and Akira would make it through long distance. It doesn’t make the thought of saying goodbye less painful, but at least they’ll be thinking of each other, Makoto thinks as she glances at the black mug on her desk, which was a gift from her boyfriend. Another text came.

**Akira:** you still promised me another date at dome town btw

**Makoto:** Of course. I’ll be looking forward to it myself.

Akira had once told Makoto he wants to be her safety net. And hopefully, when the time comes, Makoto could be his too.

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys ever think it was weird that the perk of creating lock picks and smoke bombs went to Kawakami? like isn't that like the worst idea ever? me and my friend discussed that this perk should have gone to a teammate instead, because that's like no risk at all.  
> also yeah Kanji p4 was best boy, but i had his hc for Akira before i even did p4g


End file.
